Legend of Raelarial: The Ashikabi (pure version
by raelarial1
Summary: Kedephryn, a character I have made, will have a surprising visit from two girls from his dreams to fight over him, of course this is only my first time writing a fanfic so tell me how im doing and Im planning to make another fanfic related to this one but have a different outcome. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Raelarial: The ****_Ashikabi (pure version, I intend to do a evil version as well but I will use a different perspective then this version) first the character I will be using will be Kedephryn (the Arch-Guardian of Light is also his title) Oh and if your wondering what heaven's mirror is, its from etneral sonata, a type of flower that blooms every night at 2:00 in the morning, it closes its self when the sun is out to collect light and then releases the light at 2:00 in the morning_**

**I do not own or claim to own Sekirei or the characters within. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flamers are not. If you do not like the story or have a problem with my writing, try and be mature about it and move on. Thanks.**

Chapter 1: The chosen "other"

Kedephryn is 19 years old, he is actually what's called a master in swordsmanship and he can enchant his blade by using whatever good intension he has. Anyways back to the story.

Kedephryn is just waking around Tokyo with a sword on his side in case of emergencies and he never forgets to bring it, and he was checking out the site as the news reporter tells everyone that M.B.I has owns most of Tokyo's shares. He thinks to himself "I wonder if it has to do with..." and before he could answer he had a feeling someone was watching him so he kept walking away until he was meditating deep in a forest near a river as his feelings of being watched getting stronger and stronger meanwhile on the stalkers side...

I am Yume, number 8, I had just been set loose an hour ago and in that time I felt a strong feeling inside me burn hotter and hotter so I followed it and as I got closer I see who's doing this to me, a young man, "probably in his early 20's" she thought as she was watching the young man with interest, not only does she think he's cute but when she saw him she also saw a sword resting on his side, but that is not the only thing getting her attention, she looks straight into the eyes of the man, his eyes are a bright blue, "almost shining" she thought "It almost seems he has a pure aura around him and not only rhat it seems he has a very powerfull white aura surrounding him" she was so busy looking at the young man she was startled by someone else who said "hello Yume". Yume turned around to see who was talking to her, it was Karasuba, number 4 the black sekirei "i see you stalking your ashikabi, and I see why you are being pulled towards him as I am as well" she says. Yume says "why are you being pulled toward him, don't you feel his aura? It seems to be a very powerful holy aura I dont think you would be able to go close to him since you turned to the dark path." she bluntly said. Karasuba says "holy aura eh?" as she looks toward who's been making her react. She says "wow, I never seen this much power before in a human, it almost seems he has a aura of a pure god." she says.

Yume just says "thats one of my concerns... I dont know if he will like me or you... I want to talk to him but..". Karasuba says "but what's stopping you?" Yume just says "I dont know...I'm very nervous to look at him but... uh oh." Karasuba just says" what "uh oh?". Yume just says "I think thats the man who I have heard of but its a legend of ancient times known as "Kedephryn, Arch-Guardian of Light" and if thats the case..if he is the legend... you and I might have to fight for the path he takes next.." Karasuba says "what? Why?" Yume says" the legend says there are two "others" that will either lead him to evil or the pure side... it depends on who goes first and wins" Karasuba says" so its like a race? But what are his good path and evil path?" Yume says "the good path is what I've been wanting since all 108 Sekirei are female since the docters "fixed" the three only males and turned them into females..his good path is to teach all of them of love and...help save the universe from being destroyed by something." Karasuba says "wow, but..what about his dark path... if he was to choose the dark side...what is going to happen?" Yume says "do you remember what your mission is? To burn the world? He would have a bigger objective" a tear went to her eye from what she was going to say "his objective would be to destroy the very universe as we know it...he has a pure aura but...it would change the instant...you kiss him.." Karasuba says "so its you and me right? If you kiss him he is on the path of good but if I kiss him he will destroy the universe? Wow and I though it was just getting intresting but this is a massive step." she stopped for a breather "Yume its between you and me lets race to try and kiss him" Yume says "now? But I dont know if he'll love me." Karasuba says "if its fate he will recogmize us, he is meditating at the very place I saw him show you the "heavens mirror" flowers, I dont know what it was about the dream but my eyes and yours couldnt stop looking at them." Yume says "i know, it was breath taking it was like he knew it was going to happen as he waved his hand over the flowers and they opened. However its now or never. Lets do this" Karasuba just laughs and then she says "ok on the count of three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

as soon as they both said three they where now racing to see if it was true.

Next chapter: Destiny's Fabled arrival


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Of Raelarial (Pure Version)

earlier:

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

as soon as they both said three they were now racing to see if it was true

**I do not own or claim to own Sekirei or the characters within. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flamers are not. If you do not like the story or have a problem with my writing, try and be mature about it and move on. Thanks.**

Destiny's Fabled Arrival

Kedephryn has been meditating in the forest for awhile until he felt the wind change all out the sudden and stood up, drew his sword out and turned in the direction it came from and entered a defensive position, then he started waiting for a bit until he heard a boom, he then ran towards the sound and still maintaining a defensive position until he saw two women, one with a sword, and one with boxing gloves.

He asked them "are you the ones who were following me?"

both the women looked at him shocked for a sec then answered "how did you know?"

he said "you seriously don't know do you? I figured you knew who I was. Fine if you want to know.." he entered an attack position and enchanted his sword then said "I am Kedephryn Arch-Guardian of the Light! Have you came for a fight?"

Karasuba said "whoa, and I thought Miya was scary, and I might want to spar later, so your Kedephryn eh?"

He looked at her then he noticed the voice, he simply said "the dark other and the light other eh? Well I thought you were never going to find me, finally." "you should know dark one, I am not easily taken to the dark side, if you truly want me to bring destruction, you have to try and defeat me" "however, this time I think I'll let this slide, the first to get me wins, you girls surely want this?"

Karasuba says "what do you mean get you"

He says "its a challenge for both of you, However" he looks towards Yume then says "Yume has an advantage over you since she is already connected to the light" "Yume, follow your heart and the light when I disappear and you'll find me again"

Yume smiles at him then winked then said "ok I think I know where you'll end up"

He says "exact place for us eh I'll give both of you a hint" "Its a building that has to do with love, bye"

he then disappears

Yume knew exactly what he meant and then said "ohh I never knew he was that ready, however, I cant wait since I truly want him" she then took off in the direction she knew he was, the love motel

Karasuba just looks confused and then said "ookay, I have no idea...wait a minute" she looks to see if Yume was still there "crap I'm screwed... oh wait a minute...screwed...i get what he means by some building that has to do with love" he ran toward the motel

Kedephryn waited at the love motel, he wanted Yume the most but he was still waiting to see who would get the message first, then he heard a knock at his door, he walked to the door then opened it, his eyes opened wide as he saw the winner, it was Yume, he laughed a bit then said "I thought you would get it first, well you are the definite winner" he looked at her then he let her though and closed the door, he then went to the couch as she did and then asked her "do you know the effects on what is going to happen to us when we do this?" she looked at him then said "yes, I know the effects on both of us and I understand that we won't be alone for long but...I'll be your true other and make sure I'm truly yours" then they both initiated the kiss. As soon as their lips touched Karasuba saw the light and stopped in her tracks then she said "No" she then sat down in defeat as she felt a change in her, she felt as if the darkness in her was going away and then she said "he..cured my darkness but I don't get it...how?" all out the sudden she heard another voice saying "its because he has taken the light path, we all felt his power and I think I speak for everyone that we all might be reacting to his power". Karasuba looked to where the voice came from she saw who said that and it was none other then Miya, she looked at her and said "wait.. I thought it was only me and her that was suppose to know that" Miya shock her head then said "No I knew it too but I was told by Raelarial himself that I was supposed to wait until it happened so I can be his next Sekirei, then Yomi would be next" Karasuba noticed another women beside her then Yomi said "aw I wanted to be his second, wait screw that I wanted to be his first hehehe". Miya looked at her and then sighed "I think we all wanted to be his first Yomi" Yomi just looked at her with confusion then said "wait, I thought you wanted nothing to do with humans because you were in the squad" Miya looked at her then said "yes I did. But when I watched him readying himself I saw his power dramatically increased and then I heard his name and title and realized he was the legendary warrior, I always tried to be like him" she kept looking towards the motel and said again "he is about to go out again I'm going to leave a note with the receptionist to notify him about an Inn I found and bought with my card and all of you can come with me to the Inn but I have to deliver it myself and then we will wait"

Kedephryn and Yume sealed the contract together and have also made love that day

Next Chapter: The Big Party At the Inn


End file.
